Fake Girlfriend
by GraphicArtist13
Summary: Johnny and Ash have their hands full when Johnny's father assumes they are dating. Chapters are named after songs being sang in each chapter :) Will they have a chance to tell him the truth? Or is it, possibly, not so fake at all?
1. Hallelujah

**Hallelujah**

It was a normal day for the cast at the Moon Theater. They were practicing their new routines for the next show. Johnny was running a bit late. He was just getting there when he was pulled into a tight embrace. He was worried until he saw it was his father. He grinned then ran to his father, and hugged him tightly, "Dad! I can't believe it. How did you..."

"Got out early for good behavior. Wanted to surprise ya," his father said, smiling widely.

"This is definitely a surprise," Johnny said, grinning.

"Wanted to meed all of the crew that stuck by ya while I was gone. Especially your girlfriend," he said, walking inside.

Johnny followed behind his father, trying to keep up, "My girlfriend?"

"Yeah...the girl you always talked about when you visited me."

"Ash?"

"Yeah her...I wanna meet the girl that stole my son's heart."

"Wait...Dad! It's not-"

"You're singing a duet with her, yeah?"

"Well yeah but-" Johnny tried.

"Is that her?" his father asked, pointing toward Ash, who was tuning her acoustic guitar before she put her headphones on. Johnny and his father walked in just as she started playing, the door wide open. She then started singing.

 _Well I heard there was a secret chord,_  
 _That David played and it pleased the Lord._  
 _But you don't really care for music,_  
 _Do ya?_

 _Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth_  
 _The minor fall and the major lift_  
 _The baffled king composing,_  
 _Hallelujah._

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Johnny stared at her in awe as she reeled her powerful voice in for the soft and soulful melody. His heard raced as he listened to her beautiful voice.

 _Well your faith was strong but you needed proof,_  
 _You saw her bathing on the roof,_  
 _Her beauty in the moonlight_  
 _Overthrew ya_

 _And she tied you to her kitchen chair,_  
 _She broke your throne and she cut your hair,_  
 _And from your lips she drew the_  
 _Hallelujah._

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Well, baby, I've been here before,_  
 _I've seen this room and I've walked this floor,_  
 _You know, I used to live alone before_  
 _I knew ya_

 _And I've seen your flag on the marble arch,_  
 _And love is not a victory march_  
 _It's a cold and it's a broken_  
 _Hallelujah!_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

She strummed the strings, drawing out the instrumental with the slow melody, reeling her growing audience in.

 _Well there was a time when you let me know_  
 _What's really going on below_  
 _But now you never show that to me_  
 _Do ya_

 _And remember when I moved in you,_  
 _The holy dove was moving too_  
 _And every breath we drew was_  
 _Hallelujah!_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Johnny's dad held his son by the shoulders, seeing the look he was giving the girl. He was so proud that his son found someone that he could love. He knew it was love because he used to look at Johnny's mother the very same way. He watched as a few of the others gathered around to listen.

 _Well maybe there is a God above_  
 _But all I've ever learned from love,_  
 _Was how to shoot somebody_  
 _Who outdrew ya._

 _And it's not a cry that you hear at night,_  
 _And it's not somebody who's seen the light._  
 _It's a cold and it's a broken_  
 _Hallelujah!_

 _Hallelujah, oh Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah!_

Ash sang, drawing out the note as long as she could while strummiing the final chords of the song. She finished and took off her headphones, only to jump in shock hearing a lot of applause. She put a hand on her chest, over her heart and calmed down, "Geez guys...don't scare me like that."

"Ash...sorry I'm late...my dad surprised me outside," Johnny said.

"It's okay Johnny," she said then turned to his father, holding out a hand and smiling, "it's nice to finally meet you."

Johnny's father pulled her by the hand into a bear hug, "And it's good to finally meet Johnny's girlfriend. He talks about you all the time."

Everyone's eyes went wide at the word girlfriend and they all turned to Johnny, question in their eyes. The young gorilla looked at Ash pleadingly. As soon as his father let go, she pulled away and smiled, "Excuse me...Johnny and I need to talk for a second." She pulled Johnny to the other side of the rehearsal room and whispered, "You told him we were dating?"

"No. He assumed that on his own. He wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell him the truth," he whispered back.

Ash sighed, "Well...what are we gonna do?"

"I hate to ask this of you...but do you care to play along until I can get the chance to tell him?"

She looked into his big brown eyes and sighed before smiling reassuredly, "Alright...but you owe me big time."

Johnny smiled widely and nodded, "Thank you so much Ash."

Ash turned back around to look at his father, "Sorry about that, Johnny and I talked it over ad we want you to join us for dinner tonight."

"Ya sure? I don't want to intrude if you two have plans."

"It's no problem at all. Johnny and I have been living together for a while...I hope that's alright with you?"

"Johnny's old enough to make those decisions. Besides, I don't want to get in the way of anything between you two," he said, winking at them, causing them to blush.

Ash coughed then looked at him, "I can assure you there won't be any of that going on."

"I better let ou two get to practicing. I'll call Johnny later about what time I need to come over and what the address is," he said. He hugged them then left.

The other cast members looked at the two and practically yelled, shocked, "You two are dating?!"

"No," the two answered at the same time.

"But you just told his father-" Rosita started before Ash interrupted.

"I know...but it's because he wouldn't listen when Johnny tried to explain. We will tell him once we know he will listen to us," Ash explained.

"That means you two will have to act like a couple all the time," Meena said.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because you never know when or where he will show up," she said.

The two groaned and the others left to get back to rehearsing, leaving Ash and Johnny alone. Johnny looked at Ash, "How are we going to do this?"

"Well...technically the only truth to all of that was that you live with me at the moment, even if it is in another room. I don't want to know what could happen if he spent the night with us," she said.

"Okay...then as far as the couple things...what would you be okay with doing?"

Ash thought about it, "I guess holding hands in public would be okay. If he's at the apartment, I guess we would sit in close proximity."

"What if he asks us to...you know...kiss?" he asked nervously.

A blush tinted her cheeks, "Um...w-well...I um...I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Okay...then hopefully we can fake this long enough to tell him the truth."

Ash grinned at him and raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms teasingly, "So you talk about me all the time huh?"

Johnny blushed and stuttered, "W-well I suppose I t-talk about you m-more that I th-thought."

She giggled at Johnny's shyness and smiled at him. "I'll take that as a compliment if I'm the one you always talk about to your dad," she said, winking at him.

Johnny's blush deepened, "C-can we j-just start rehearsing already?"

Ash laughed and eventually agreed, starting playing her electric guitar. They rehearsed for about two hours, mostly because they kept talking about things they could do to make the song their own like drawing out notes and adding instrumental solos. They eventually changed songs altogether. "So...what song would you want to do?" she asked.

"I was thinking...Just Give Me A Reason. Think about it...not only would it show the softer tones of your voice and mine, it would give us both the chance to show how well our voices sound together," he said.

The more she thought about it, the more she liked it, "You've got a point. You'd be playing the piano too wouldn't you?"

"Yeah...if you want, we could add an instrumental solo for you."

"Actually...I think it would work better if you were the only one playing an instrument. It adds more of a sense of intimacy with a piano than it does with a guitar," she said.

"So...you like the idea?" he asked.

"I do. What do you say we get back to my place and start practicing on that tomorrow morning?" she ashed, packing up her guitar.

"Okay. Let's go. Let me carry that for you," Johnny offered.

"You sure? It's not that heavy."

"Yeah. Really, I insist," he said, smiling.

"O-okay Johnny," she stuttered, blushing slightly, and handed the guitar case to him. She couldn't help it, she had it bad for her friend. Everytime he smiled at her, her heart raced and made it hard for her to breathe. He was so charming and was just so perfect. She couldn't help but wish the relationship wasn't fake.

The two said their farewell to everyone and walked outside, heading to Johnny's truck. After a few steps, they stopped seeing Lance standing close to the truck, looking around for Ash. "Ash...he's back," Johnny said.

"I warned him to leave me alone and got a restraining order against him. He's violating the terms I set. I'm calling the police," she said, taking her phone out and dialling the number. "Hello...my ex is violating his restraining order that I have against him. My name is Ashlynn Quill. Yes sir...thank you sir. My boyfriend and I are by the Moon Theater...he is standing by my boyfriend's truck. Thank you. Bye," she said, hung up, then turned to Johnny, seeing the curious look on his face, "what?"

"Your name's Ashlynn?"

Ash blushed then stuttered, "S-shut up."

"No no...I like it," he said, smiling.

Ash looked at him, "Y-you do?"

"Yeah. I think it suits you. Why do you go by Ash if you have such a beautiful name?" he asked.

Ash sighed and looked down, "Because Lance had told me that with a name like Ashlynn, no one would take me serious as a rock singer...so I changed it to Ash...for him. I was a fool for thinking he cared.

"He's the fool," Johnny said. When she looked up at him, he smiled, "For one, your talent is in your singing, not your name. Two, anyone would want to hear your voice over his horrible one. And three, well, he let go of you just to get with someone that doesn't even possess the talent or beauty that you do. You have more talent in your pinky than she does in her whole body. You're just...amazing."

Ash blushed during his rant and smiled shyly, "T-thank you Johnny. That was very sweet for you to say."

"It's the truth."

They walked to his truck and did their best to ignore Lance. Ash finally got tired of it and turned to him, "Lance, get away from me and leave me alone. You're not only violating the terms of the restraining order, but also cutting into the time I'm trying to spend with Johnny."

"You really expect me to still believe the restraining order story? You need to get a different defense. And why does spending time with him matter, just ditch him and come with me already," he said, reaching for her arm.

"No, I won't come with you. I want to be with Johnny because he's my boyfriend," she said, staying out of his reach.

As he tried reaching once more, a police officer cuffed him and lead him towards the police car, "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"You're in violation of the restraining order against you. You were not to be anywhere near Ms. Quills. You will be coming downtown with us," the cop said, getting him in the back of the car and driving off.

Ash and Johnny got in the truck a little bit later and drove off toward the apartment. "Okay...what should we eat tonight?" she asked.

"We could get take out," he offered.

"That's a good idea. We'll get it delivered to us, that way you can spend more time with your dad," Ash said.

"Ash...thank you again. You have no idea how much this means to me. I swear I'll pay you back."

Ash shook her head and smiled, "That's not necessary Johnny. We're friends...you don't owe me anything."

He put the truck in park in front of the apartment and turned to her, "Yeah but..."

"But nothing...besides it's really no problem," she said.

Just as Ash unbuckled her seatbelt, Johnny leaned over and kissed her left cheek, surprising her. He pulled back and smiled sweetly, seeing the shocked look on her face and the blush that tinted her cheeks, "Still, thank you Ash." He got out of the truck and made his way to get her guitar case.

Ash sat there for a bit, thinking of what just happened. She touched her fingers to her cheek and couldn't stop the smil that crossed her features. She bit her lip slightly before she also got out of the truck. She unlocked the door and they walked in. They spent the next hour or two cleaning up before Johnny called his dad, giving him the information and asking what he wanted to eat.

Johnny finished talking to his dad then got off the phone just as Ash finished ordering the food. He sat down beside her on the couch, "My dad's on his way."

"And the food's ordered. We have a little bit until they both get here," she said. Ash looked at Johnny before thinking of something, opening her eyes wide, "Johnny...we forgot one detail."

"What's that?"

"With how late it is, it will be really late by the time we get done eating...and your father will have to stay the night..."

"Meaning we'll have to move my things to...ad I'll have to sleep..." he trailed off.

"With me," she said, finishing his statement.

-TBC-


	2. I'm Still Standing

**I'm Still Standing**

The two shifted uncomfortably then looked at each other, blushes tinting their faces. They were speechless at the realization that they would be sharing a bed with their secret love. Ash started hyperventilating without realizing it. She would be sharing a bed with Johnny, the sweetes and most handsome guy of all, her best friend, her secret crush. Just as she was starting to feel light-headed, Johnny snapped her out of it, trying to calm her down, "Ash! Take slow deep breaths. It'll be alright. Try to stay calm." He was now face-to-face with her. He had his forehead resting against her, talking slowly and calmly to calm her down. Her breathing slowed back to normal. He looked into her crystal blue eyes, "Are you alright?"

Ash nodded, out of breath, "Thank you...Johnny."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness you're alright. Was that a panic attack?"

"Yeah...it only happens every once in a while...but I'm fine now...thanks to you," she said, smiling shyly.

Johnny placed his hands on each side of her head and just closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. No words were needed as Ash placed her hands on his wrists, relishing the quiet moment, closing her eyes as well. They stayed like that for a while. Neither knew who was moving, but they were slightly moving closer. Just as their lips nearly brushed, there was a loud knock on the door, causing them to fly apart. Johnny went to the door and, seeing it was his dad, let him in, "Glad you made it Dad."

"It wasn't too hard to find this place. It's a very nice space for the two of you," he said, looking around.

"Thank you. How did the rest of your day go?" Ash asked.

"Good. I already told everyone about you two. We are all so glad he found someone that could help him get over his shyness."

Their eyes went wide. "You told everyone?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah and I gotta say you've got a keeper there Johnny," he said with a wink. He then had an idea, "Hey...how 'bout lettin' her have one, eh? Show us a kiss."

Their faces lit up red. Johnny tried to respond, "B-but Dad...we...we try not to...um...do anything like that...ya know...in front of others."

"Not a fan of PDA? Come on, it's just me Johnny. I mean surely you two have kissed. Just pretend I'm not...uh oh...um...where's the bathroom?" he asked.

Ash and Johnny pointed to the bathroom, not sure they could trust their voices at the moment. When he was out of the room, Johnny whispered, "What are we gonna do?"

"Calm down...I think I have an idea. Have you ever done a stage kiss?"

"Yeah...you think he will believe it's real?"

"That's really our only option so we gotta sell it," she said, "he's coming back."

"Alright I'm back. Now pucker up and lay one on her Johnny. Make 'er knees go weak."

Not giving Ash time to prepare for it, he pulled her close, left hand on her cheek to block his father's view, and wrapped his right arm around her waist. He kissed just above her chin. Ash's eyes went wide for a split second before closing and started to _kiss_ back. She kissed just above his lips, bunching up his shirt in her hands, pulling him close. After a little bit, they pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes before turning to his father, who wore a huge grin on his face.

"See? Wasn't so hard was it?" he asked, teasing them.

"N-no...I guess not," Johnny stuttered.

"For our first time kissing in front of anyone else, anyway," Ash added.

As soon as their food got there, they all ate and told stories of the past year. Johnny's father was a fun and truly amazing person, once you see past the criminal record. It was amazing how close they were. They finished eating and were about ready to call it a night. Johnny's father looked around the guest room confused, "Why is all of Johnny's stuff in this room?"

Luckily for them, Ash thought quickly on her feet and said, "Because his clothes wouldn't fit in my dresser or closet. I have them both full."

"Oh...alright. I'll see you two in the morning," he said.

"Good night," they both said. Once he was in the room, they looked at each other awkwardly before walking toward Ash's room. They stood there in awkward silence.

Johnny spoke up, "Um...Ash...is...is it okay if I sleep without a shirt?"

"Y-yeah...but um...I usually just wear my...underwear to sleep in..."

"W-well...I could sleep on one side and you could sleep on the other. I swear I won't look," he said.

"O-okay. Um...stay turned around...I'm starting to undress," she said. Seeing his nod, she carefully took her shirt and skirt off. She took off her boots and socks, now wearing only her underwear. She saw him take his shirt off and climb in bed, his back to her. She climbed in bed behind him and covered up with the sheet on her bed, "Okay...you can turn around now."

Johnny turned over and saw Ash covered up with the sheet. He could tell that she was nervous and self-conscious. He placed a hand on her cheek after brushing back her quills gently. He smiled when she looked at him, "Ash...you're beautiful no matter what you're wearing."

Ash blushed then smiled and scooted closer to him to rest against his chest, "Thank you Johnny."

He merely smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as they fell asleep.

The next morning, Johnny woke up hearing humming coming from the bathroom. Not thinking, he walked in and heard Ash sing a very familiar song:

 _You can never know what it's like_  
 _Your blood like a winter freezes just like ice_  
 _And there's a cold lonly light_  
 _That shines from you._  
 _You'll wind up like the wreck_  
 _You hide behind that mask you use._

Johnny realized two things right then. One, that Ash was singing while she took her shower. Two, she was singing the song he sang on his final performance. He didn't want to scare her so he leaned against the wall in the bathroom, closing the door and listening.

 _And did you think this fool could never win?_  
 _Well look at me,_  
 _I'm coming back again_  
 _I got a taste of love in a simple way_  
 _And if you need to know while I'm still standing_  
 _You just fade away_

 _And don't you know I'm still standing_  
 _Better than I ever did_  
 _Looking like a true survivor._  
 _I'm feeling like a little kid._

 _And I'm still standing_  
 _After all this time,_  
 _I'm picking up the pieces of my life_  
 _Without you on my mind._

 _I'm still standing_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Johnny couldn't help but remember playing the piano and the rhythm of the beat. He started singing the next verse, effectively startling Ash.

 _Once I never could hope to win_  
 _You starting down the rode_  
 _And leaving me again._  
 _The threats you made were meant to cut me down_  
 _And if our love was just a circus_  
 _You'd be a clown by now._

Ash had no idea how long he had been there and was embarrassed that she was in the shower, covered only by her black shower curtain. However, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to sing with him.

 _And don't you know I'm still standing_  
 _Better than I ever did_  
 _Looking like a true survivor._  
 _I'm feeling like a little kid._

 _And I'm still standing_  
 _After all this time,_  
 _I'm picking up the pieces of my life_  
 _Without you on my mind._

 _ **Both:**_

 _I'm still standing_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _ **Ash:**_

 _And don't you know I'm still standing_  
 _Better than I ever did._

 _ **Johnny:**_

 _Looking like a true survivor_  
 _I'm feeling like a little kid._

 _And I'm still standing_  
 _After all this time_

 _ **Ash:**_

 _I'm picking up the pieces of my life_  
 _Without you on my mind._

 _I'm still standing_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _ **Johnny:**_

 _I'm still standing_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _ **Both:**_

 _I'm still standing_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

They finished, both out of breath. Ash peeked out of the edge of the shower curtain, "Johnny...can I ask what you're doing in here?"

He blushed and looked down embarrassed, "W-well...I heard you humming and didn't pay attention to the sound of the water running. Then I heard you sing and started singing along. I'm sorry I barged in."

Ash couldn't help but smile, "Well...if you're gonna be in here could you hand me that towel?" She turned the water off.

Johnny took the towel and handed it to her, sure to keep his eyes averted for her privacy, "So...why did you sing that song?"

"I don't know...it just came to my head while I was in here."

"You sang it very well. I think you actually sung it better than I did," he said, chuckling.

"No...we sung it better with both of us together. Could you turn around so I can get out and get dressed real quick?" she asked, to which he complied. She made quick work of getting dressed. "Okay you can turn around now," she said.

When he turned around, his heart raced seeing her in a red faded shirt and white skinny jeans, "W-wow...you look amazing."

She blushed then smiled, "Thank you. You can use the shower. I'll make breakfast and it'll be ready when you come down." Ash brushed back her quills then walked out to go to the kitchen.

Johnny got his clothes and other necessities then took his shower. After a while, he came down to see a plate of biscuits, a bowl of gravy, some scrambled eggs, as well as bananas and oranges. "Wow...you went all out," he said.

"Well...figured since there was more than just us two, we might as well cook at least enough for all of us," she said.

Once his father came out, they all started to eat. It was getting close to ten o'clock when they finished. Ash and Johnny said bye to his father then headed out to go to the theater. They didn't know what would happen when they walked in. As soon as they stepped foot inside, they saw everyone looking at them.

"So how did it go?" Buster asked.

"Did something happen last night?" Meena asked.

Ash and Johnny looked at each other before looking away, blushes on their faces. "Well..." Johnny started.

"Kinda...we ended up...having to sleep together..." Ash continued.

"In the same bed," Johnny finished.

"Anything else?" Rosita asked.

"Well we...um...you know...we sorta...kissed in front of my dad..."

Their eyes went wide, "You kissed?!"

"I-it was a stage kiss! We didn't really..." Ash trailed off.

"C-can we just get to practicing before the show tomorrow?" Johnny asked.

They all went to their own rehearsal spaces. Johnny ad Ash talked about how some lines were supposed to be sang and about their cues. They decided that Ash would sit on top of the piano in front of Johnny. That way, in order for the song to have the right feel of intimacy, they would make like singing it to each other. While they were practicing this, Meena and Rosita watched outside the soundproof glass.

"What? Ash isn't playing her guitar?" Meena asked, shocked.

"Johnny's playing the piano? What song are they doing?" Rosita asked.

"I don't know...they didn't tell me."

"This is going to be interesting," Rosita said, watching as the two touched foreheads while singing.

"Let's corner Ash after practice to get some details. There's more between those two than they want to admit. Johnny sure won't talk to us...but Ash will," Meena said, telling Rosita the plan on how to ask.


	3. Won't Say I'm In Love

**Won't Say I'm in Love**

Just as everyone was about to leave, Meena and Rosita pulled Ash aside. The confused porcupine looked at her friends, "What's going on?"

"What happened between you and Johnny?" Meena asked.

"I already told y-"

"The whole story," Rosita said, interrupting her.

"Ash...we're your friends. You don't have to be embarrassed to tell us anything. We just want what's best for your well-being," Meena added.

Ash sighed then sat down on a bench, "I don't know exactly what happened. It's like, one minute he's my best friend...and the next he's being the sweet guy I-" She cut herself off, not willing to say those words. She didn't want to say them because last time she fell for someone, they hurt her. Ash didn't think she could go through that again.

"Ash...you're in love with Johnny...aren't you," Rosita said as more of a statement than a question.

"I..." she trailed off.

The two saw the inner conflict she was having with herself. They knew that she was afraid to be in a relationship again after what happened with Lance, but they also knew it was hurting both her and Johnny. The gorilla acted like a lovesick puppy when he was around Ash, and she was always a blushing mess when he was around. Meena stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ash...why not just admit it...it will make you feel a lot better if you just say-"

"No," she interrupted.

"But-" Rosita tried, only to be cut off as well.

"No...you guys don't get it. I've been through enough heartbreak as it is...and I won't pull Johnny through it either...I can't do that to him," she said sadly, walking off to stand on the stage.

"But Ash...you already are pulling him through it...by not facing the truth...you are hurting not just him, but yourself as well," Rosita said.

Ash stood on the stage and wrapped her arms around herself. Surprising them, she started singing.

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_  
 _I guess I've already won that._  
 _No man worth the aggravation,_  
 _It's ancient history_  
 _Been there, done that_

Rosita and Meena began singing to her, trying to get her to realize how silly she's being.

 _ **Both:**_

 _Who d'ya think you're kidding?_  
 _He's the earth and heaven to ya._  
 _Try to keep it hidden_  
 _Honey, we can see right through you_  
 _Girl, ya can't conceal it._  
 _We know how you feel_  
 _And who you're thinking of._

Ash turned away from them, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the two.

 _Oooh_  
 _No chance, no way!_  
 _I won't say it, no no!_

 _ **Rosita and Meena:**_

 _You swoon, you sigh_  
 _Why deny it, uh-oh!_

 _ **Ash:**_

 _It's too cliche_  
 _I won't say I'm in love_

Ash looked down sadly and placed a hand on her chest, over her heart.

 _I thought my heart had learned it's lesson,_  
 _It feels so good when you start out._  
 _My head is screaming_  
 _Get a grip, girl!_  
 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out._

 _Oh no!_

Rosita and Meena get on each side of Ash and hold her arms, causing her to look at them, sadness apparent in her crystal blue eyes.

 _ **Rosita and Meena:**_

 _You keep on denying_  
 _Who you are and how you're feeling._  
 _Baby, we're not buying._  
 _Hun, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

 _(_ _ **Ash:**_ _Oh no!)_

 _Face it like a grown up_  
 _When you gonna own up_  
 _That you got, got, got it bad_

 _ **Ash:**_

 _Oooh_

 _No chance, no way!_  
 _I won't say it, no no!_

Ash started thinking of when she spend time with Johnny, a smile unknowingly crossing her face. Rosita and Meena saw it though.

 _ **Rosita and Meena:**_

 _Give up, Give in_  
 _Check the grin you're in love_

Ash stopped smiling immediately, realizing what was going on. She moved away from them.

 _This scene won't play,_  
 _I won't say I'm in love!_

 _ **Rosita and Meena:**_

 _You're doing flips_  
 _Read our lips_  
 _You're in love_

 _ **Ash:**_

 _You're way off base,_  
 _I won't say it._  
 _Get off my case,_  
 _I won't say it!_

 _ **Rosita and Meena:**_

 _Girl don't be proud_  
 _It's okay to you're in love._

Ash sat on the edge of the stage, smile crossing her face once more as she thought about Johnny. She placed her hands over her heart.

 _Oooh_  
 _At least out loud,_  
 _I won't say I'm in..._  
 _Love_

Meena and Rosita sat on each side of her, holding her hands to let her know they were on her side. "We mean it Ash...we won't judge you regardless of whether you're in love with Johnny or not. You're our friend...and we are always here for you," Meena said.

"Meena's right Ash. No matter what...we're here for you," Rosita said.

Ash looked at them and smiled, "Thanks guys. For everything." She leaned against Rosita as she and Meena hugged her. She sighed, "I don't know how to tell him though."

"Why not tell him before...or even after you two perform? I'm sure he wouldn't turn you away."

"And remember we will be right here with you the whole time."

Ash hugged both of them and smiled, "Okay. I'll do my best. Better get going. Johnny will start to worry if I'm not home after a little while. And thanks...I really needed that. I'll see you two tomorrow. You'll do great!"

"Bye Ash!" they said at the same time before leaving in the opposite direction.

Ash walked down the sidewalk, head in the clouds, thinking about what she would say tomorrow to Johnny. She wasn't aware of someone following her as she walked home. She made it to an intersection and had to wait before she could cross. As the cars went by, she caught a glimpse of Lance walking slowly towards her. She pressed the button frantically, needing it to turn before he got close enough to her. Just as she saw he was reaching for her, the signal turned to the walk sign. She broke out in a sprint to get away from him. She glanced back to see him running after her, and catching up quickly. Ash looked around for anything that could help. An abandoned skateboard was a little ways ahead. She grabbed it before throwing it down and hopping on, riding it downhill, bobbing and weaving through the citizens. When in a clearing, she glanced back to see Lance still running but not catching up anytime soon. She took out her phone and dialled Johnny's number.

 _"Ello?"_

"Johnny! I need your help. Lance is chasing me down the street!"

 _"What?! Where are you?"_

"Heading down Lemington and full speed. Hurry!"

 _"I'm on my way!"_

Ash hung up the phone and was forced to stop at another intersection. She cursed the bad timing and looked back to see Lance caught at an intersection as well. She saw how angry he looked.

"I'm going to get you Ash! No restraining order can stop me from getting my hands on you!" he yelled at her. The sign to walk changed for him and he started running towards her at full speed.

She looked at the sign and just as he got close to her, it changed. She skated away on the skateboard as fast as she could, thankful that Johnny's lessons on how to ride came in handy. She picked up speed once again, only to run over a hole in the pavement, throwing her off the board and onto the sidewalk, away from the skateboard. She quickly stood, ignoring the pain in her knee, glaring at him as he got closer. "Stay away from me Lance!"

He strode towards her angrily, "You will pay for having me sent to jail. Wasn't too hard to break out when you can pick locks with a quill."

She backed away, terrified of him, "Lance...I'm warning you. Leave now and I won't press further charges on you."

He smirked, "When I'm done with you, you won't even see the light of day. So, really, I'm not afraid of you pressing charges."

Ash kept backing up until she turned tail and ran as fast as she could away from him. Her heart was pounding from the adrenaline pumping in her veins. She looked back to see him within arms reach of her, so she did the only thing she could to defend herself. She shot her quills at him, hitting him point-blank in the face and torso. She looked forward once more when she noticed he slowed to almost a stop. Ash smiled when she caught sight of Johnny's truck. She noticed that Johnny wasn't alone. He and his father jumped out of the car. She ran straight into Johnny's arms and held onto him tightly.

He picked her up off the ground and held her close. "Ash...are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Johnny asked.

Ash shook her head, too scared to speak. She felt him touch her knee and winced in pain. "I...I hurt it...when I flew off the skateboard. I hit a hole in the pavement. Banged up my knee," she said.

Johnny looked furious and looked off in the distance to see an angry Lance coming their way. He stepped forward, only to be stopped by his father's arm holding him back. He looked at him confused, "Dad...why are you stopping me?"

"Because, Son, you're needed here, outside of a jailhouse. And, also, because beating him to a pulp won't help ya or you're girl. I'll handle him then I'll come see ya and check up on the both of ya when I'm done. Now go, I can handle 'em," his father said.

"But-"

"Go Johnny...take care of Ash. She needs you right now. More than ever."

Johnny hesitated at first, but eventually nodded and got both of them in the truck and drove off, hearing Lance's yelling in the distance. He drove to the apartment quickly. As soon as they arrived, he put the truck in park and placed a hand on her cheek, "Ash...please look at me."

Ash raised her head to look him in the eyes, his chocolate brown eyes beeting her crystal blue ones. Tears started to fall from her eyes, and she lept into his arms, crying her eyes out on his shoulder. He held her through her crying and stroked her quills to calm her down. She cried for a few mintues before she finally calmed back down. She pulled away, slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry for crying on you Johnny."

"It's okay Ash...I don't mind. I just want to make sure you're okay," Johnny said.

Ash smiled through her tears and nodded, hugging him once more, "Yes Johnny...I'm alright. Actually, I've never been better than when I am with you. You saved me Johnny. He was planning to torture me...or kill me. You and your dad saved me and for that I could never possibly repay you. You're my hero."

Johnny looked at her when she pulled back slightly, "Really?"

She did something she never thought she would do with anyone else, she rubbed her nose against his in an eskimo kiss. She then pulled back blushing and smiled, "Really."

Before he could say anything, the walkie in his jacket went off, his father's voice calling out, "Johnny...Johnny are you there?"

He took out the walkie, "Yeah Dad. We're here."

"I just personally dropped your girl's trash ex off at the jailhouse. Not only did they arrest him again for attempted kidnapping and/or murder, they got him on breaking out of jail, stalking her, and assaulting her," he said.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed. Johnny smiled, "Thanks Dad. Did they do anything about the locks since he picked them last time?"

"They have him in a padded room. Kinda fittin' if ya ask me. Ash, are you there too?"

"Y-yes...I'm here," she said.

"I'm glad you're alright. We got there just in the knick of time. Are ya doin' alright?" he asked.

Ash was beside herself. They had just saved her life and were both concerned for her well-being. She smiled, "Yes. I'm fine thanks to you and Johnny. You both saved my life."

"It was nothin' Ash. We look out for our own. That's always been our way. Do ya need me to come stay with you and Johnny?" he asked, truly concerned.

"No...I think Johnny and I will be alright by ourselves...but thank you so much for worrying about me. You have no idea how much that means to me," she said.

"You're Johnny's girlfriend. No matter what happens between you two, if anything ever does, you will always have a family with us. That's a promise."

Ash broke down in tears once more, not able to find her voice. Johnny told his father, "I'm gonna take her inside, Dad. We'll talk to you in the morning, 'kay?"

"Alright, Son. You two stay safe. I'll check in with ya in the mornin'. Love ya both," he said, getting off the walkie.

Johnny looked at Ash and took her into his arms once more. He carried her into the apartment, locking the door behind him. He sat on the couch, with her still in his arms. He let her cry on his shoulder for the second time that day and just held her close. When she finished, she leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He looked at her, "Ash...why did you start cryin' after what my dad said? Did it upset you?"

"No...no it didn't upset me...it reminded me that I truly am alone. My parents abandoned me when I was little. I had no one up until I met Lance. He was what I thought I deserved after all I'd been through, but I was wrong. I have had no parental support throughout my life. They recently tried to contact me...it was after the show that was on air. They called me their baby girl, said they were so proud of me, and said they would come watch my shows. They said we would be a family again...but...but I don't want them in my life. What I have in my life wasn't given to me by my parents. I earned everything I have through my blood, sweat, and tears. I don't need them. Besides...I already have a family. I don't need them...I have you and the others," she said, smiling up at Johnny.

Johnny smiled, "You will always have us. No matter what."

Ash hugged Johnny, nearly falling asleep, not realizing how tired she was.

He chuckled, "Let's get you to bed, eh?" He carried her to bed and sat her down on the bed, turning away to let her get ready for bed. Once she told him it was okay, he turned around to look at her, "If you need anything, I'm right down the hall." He started to leave, but was stopped when she took hold of his hand. He looked at her confused.

"Please...stay with me tonight...I don't think I can be alone right now," Ash said shyly.

Johnny smiled then nodded before climbing in bed on the opposite side of her. He pulled his shirt off and pulled her close to him. The two slept the night away, thinking about nothing except each other as they slept. They were as ready as they could ever be for the show the next day, and swore they would not give up. They knew they could do it and wouldn't be defeated.


	4. Just Give Me A Reason

**Just Give Me A Reason**

The next day came fairly quickly. They were all hustling around to get everything together for their performances. Buster pulled them aside backstage, "Okay everyone. Tonight is the night you will show everyone that even though you are all amazing individually, you are powerful in pairs. I couldn't be happier with you all and I am proud of each and every one of you. You all came so far in the past year. Go knock their socks off. Alright, Gunter and Rosita, you're up first. Next, will be Mike and Meena. And finally, Johnny and Ash. Let's do this!" Gunter and Rosita got in their places.

Meena pulled Ash aside and whispered, "Are you going to tell him today?"

Ash blushed red then nodded, "Yeah...I just don't know how to tell him."

"Don't be afraid to tell him how you feel. It would be so very worth it in the end," she said. Seeing Ash's knee, she looked at her concerned, "Did something happen when you left here?"

"Yeah...I was followed by Lance. He kept coming after me so I grabbed a nearby skateboard and skated away. Eventually, he threatened to torture me or kill me, which one I'm not sure. I crashed the skateboard and hurt my knee. Just as he was getting closer..." she trailed off and smiled.

"What? What happened?"

"Johnny and his father came at that time and rescued me. His father took Lance back to jail, where more charges were added on to his sentencing. Johnny took me home and let me cry on him...twice. I told him my background...what happened with my parents...and he listened. He and his father both vowed to be there for me, no matter what. You know what happened with my parents...you know what I went through. We went to bed...and he held me all night," Ash said.

"They both truly love you. Isn't that reason enough to tell him how you really feel?" Meena asked with a smile.

"Yeah...it is. I'll tell him after we perform."

Hearing Rosita and Gunter's song come to an end, Meena said, "It's almost my turn to go on. Good luck Ash." She left the porcupine standing there thinking.

"Ash? You okay?" Johnny's voice asked from behind her.

She turned to look at him, "Yeah...just a little nervous I suppose."

"It's alright Ash. We'll do great. If we can sing together in your bathroom, we can sing together on stage," he said, toothy grin on his face.

Ash laughed, "True. Um...hey Johnny...you think we could talk when we get finished? There are some things we need to talk about."

"Alright...and yeah...there is a lot we need to talk about," he said.

Ash smiled, "Are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah. Let's do this," he said, just as Buster was announcing their names.

"I present to you, the duet between the soulful singer and the rockstar princess. Give it up for Johnny and Ash!" he said, the curtains opening.

Johnny began playing the soft melody. The spotlight shined on both of them as Ash held the microphone, sitting on the top of the piano. Ash was turned toward Johnny, microphone in her right hand, as she started singing.

 _Right from the start_  
 _You were a thief_  
 _You stole my heart_  
 _And, I, your willing victim._

 _I let you see the parts of me_  
 _That weren't all that pretty,_  
 _And with every touch_  
 _You fixed them_

 _Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh_  
 _Things you'd never say to me oh oh_  
 _Tell me that you've had enough_  
 _Of our love, our love_

Ash reached forward and placed a hand under Johnny's chin, causing him to meet her crystal blue eyes with his chocolate brown ones. She then sang.

 _Just give me a reason,_  
 _Just a little bit's enough_  
 _Just a second we're not broken just bent,_  
 _And we can learn to love again_  
 _It's in the stars_  
 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
 _We're not broken just bent,_  
 _And we can learn to love again._

Johnny picked up his cue and started singing, looking at Ash.

 _I'm sorry I don't understand,_  
 _Where all fo this is coming from._  
 _I thought that we were fine._

 _(_ _ **Ash:**_ _Oh we had everything.)_

 _Your head is running wild again_  
 _My dear we still have everything_  
 _And it's all in your mind_

 _(_ _ **Ash:**_ _Yeah but this is happenin')_

 _You've been having real bad dreams oh oh_  
 _You used to lie so close to me oh oh_

 _ **Both:**_

 _There's nothing more than empty sheets_  
 _Between our love, our love_  
 _Oh our love, our love_

Ash sand the note, stretching it a bit. They both started singing again.

 _Just give me a reason,_  
 _Just a little bit's enough_  
 _Just a second we're not broken just bent,_  
 _And we can learn to love again_

 _ **Johnny:**_

 _I never stop,_  
 _It's still written in the scars on my heart_

 _ **Both:**_

 _You're not broken, just bent_  
 _And we can learn to love again._

 _ **Ash:**_

 _Oh tear ducts and rust._

 _ **Johnny:**_

 _I'll fix it for us._

 _ **Ash:**_

 _We're colecting dust_  
 _But our love's enough_

 _ **Johnny:**_

 _You're holding it in._

 _ **Ash:**_

 _You're pouring a drink_

 _ **Johnny:**_

 _No nothing is as bad as it seems._

 _ **Ash:**_

 _We'll come clean._

They rested their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes.

 _Just give me a reason,_  
 _Just a little bit's enough_  
 _Just a second we're not broken just bent,_  
 _And we can learn to love again._  
 _It's in the stars,_  
 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
 _That we're not broken just bent,_  
 _And we can learn to love again._

They pulled back, only slightly, and smiled, singing their hearts out.

 _Just give me a reason,_  
 _Just a little bit's enough_  
 _Just a second we're not broken just bent,_  
 _And we can learn to love again._  
 _It's in the stars,_  
 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
 _That we're not broken just bent,_  
 _And we can learn to love again._

 _ **Ash:**_

 _Oh we can learn to love again._  
 _Oh we can learn to love again, oh oh_  
 _Oh that we're not broken just bent,_  
 _And we can learn to love again._

Johnny played the rest of the tune on the piano then stopped and looked at Ash when finished. They both stood and bowed to the cheering audience. Before Ash could even think, Johnny had cupped her face with his hands and kissed her on the lips. The audience roared in applause behind them, but they could only hear their beating hearts.

Ash's eyes fluttered closed and she placed her hands on his wrists, kissing him back. They pulled back, looking in each others eyes, huge smiled on their faced. They rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss. The curtain closed.

"You had something to tell me?" Johnny asked.

Ash grinned, "Yes. I'm in love with you Johnny."

He smiled, "And I am in love with you, Ashlynn."

Her smile widened and she grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him into another kiss. They pulled back laughing when they heard Gunter whistling at them. They looked at their friends, smiling widely.

They all moved the piano out of the way and all gathered on the stage once more, standing in a line. The curtains opened once more and the audience went crazy with applause. They all bowed to the audience. Buster walked up onto the stage once more, "Give it up for all of them. If I could ask, could I get their families to come up and join them on stage."

Their families all joined them on stage. Ash stood there alone until Johnny's father pulled her close and placed his other hand on her shoulder, smiling at her. She smiled up at him then laced her fingers with Johnny's. Before Buster could say anything else, two porcupines started walking toward the stage. They all looked at Ash shocked. Ash's eyes were wide and she was frozen in place.


	5. We're Not Gonna Take It

**We're Not Gonna Take It**

Everyone stared at the two porcupines making their way towards Ash. The woman ran over to hug her but only connected when Ash moved out of the way, glaring at her. She looked at the teen, "Ash...what's wrong baby?"

"Why are you getting so defensive and aggressive? We're your parents," the man said.

Everyone looked at Ash, seeing her getting madder by the second. "How dare you. You abandoned me when I was five years old. You left me to die on the side of the road," she choked out.

"That was just to toughen you up to get you ready for the outside world. We love you Ash," the man said.

"You don't just abandon your daughter when she's five years old! I don't care how you think that's right! You two only came back after you saw that I made something of myself. You only contacted me after you saw me and my friends live on air! You don't deserve to call yourselves my parents!" she yelled, glaring at them.

They, in turn, glared at her. The woman pointed a finger at her, "That's it young lady. You're grounded."

Ash smirked at her, "You can't ground me. I don't live under your roof and I was emancipated as a minor. You so much as try to do anything to me, I could have you arrested. So, choose your words and actions wisely."

"Ash, really, this is ridiculous. Just come with us and we can talk this over as a family," the man said, trying to grab her hand. His hand was caught by Johnny's. He looked up at the gorilla with disgust, "What are you doing? Get your hands off of me."

"I believe Ash has made her point crystal clear. You two are nothing to 'er. You need to leave," he said.

"And who do you think you are?" the woman said.

Johnny glanced at Ash before looking at them, "I'm her boyfriend. She told me all about your betrayal and what you did to her. I'm not about to sit back and let you do anything else to hurt her. I will hurt you if necessary."

The man smirked, "You with what army?"

The other singers stood beside him, glaring at the two. Johnny's father picked Ash up and set her on his shoulder before glaring down at them, "This is one fight you two won't win."

They looked at everyone then looked back at Ash. The man asked, "Gonna have someone else fight your battles for you?"

Ash stepped forward, "No. I'm done hiding behind others. No one will fight my battles. We will all fight the war against people like you that treat others like dirt. I won't stand for you to do this to me anymore! My friends are my family! You two are nothing more than a distant memory."

"What are you going to do?" the woman asked, looking around at all the glares they were receiving.

Instead of answering, Ash stomped her foot on the stage twice and clapped. She repeated the action a couple of times until everyone on stage was doing the same thing. She glared at the couple as they looked at her. She then started singing, her voice carrying throughout the theater.

 _Buddy you're a boy make a big noice_  
 _Playin' in the streets gonna be a big man someday_  
 _You got mud on your face_  
 _You big disgrace_  
 _Kickin' your can all over the place_  
 _Singin'_

 _We will, we will rock you_

She stomped twice then clapped and everyone started singing.

 _We will, we will rock you_

 _ **Ash:**_

 _Buddy you're a young man hard man_  
 _Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day_  
 _You got blood on your face_  
 _You big disgrace_  
 _Waving your banner all over the place_  
 _Singin'_

 _ **All:**_

 _We will, we will rock you_  
 _We will, we will rock you_

 _ **Ash:**_

 _Buddy you're an old man poor man_  
 _Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day_  
 _You got mud on your face_  
 _You big disgrace_  
 _Somebody better put you back into your place_  
 _Singin'_

 _ **All:**_

 _We will we will rock you_  
 _We will we will rock you_

The two had started backing up from the stage, looking at everyone. They looked to Ash once more, who wasn't finished singing, not by a long shot. This time, however, she sang a different song.

 _Oh we're not gonna take it_  
 _No, we ain't gonna take it_  
 _Oh we're not gonna take it anymore_

She heard a whistle and looked to see Buster holding her electric guitar. He grinned and tossed it to her. She caught it and immediately started playing it.

 _We've got the right to choose it_  
 _There ain't no way we'll lost it_  
 _This is our life, this is our song_

 _We'll fight the powers that be just_  
 _Don't pick our destiny 'cause_  
 _You don't know us, you don't belong_

Soon they all began singing the chorus with her.

 _ **All:**_

 _Oh we're not gonna take it_  
 _No, we ain't gonna take it_  
 _Oh we're not gonna take it anymore_

 _ **Ash:**_

 _Oh you're so condescending_  
 _Your gall is never ending_  
 _We don't want nothin', not a thing from you_

 _Your life is trite and jaded_  
 _Boring and confiscated_  
 _If that's your best, your best won't do_

 _Oh Oh_

 _We're right (yeah)_  
 _We're free (yeah)_  
 _We'll fight (yeah)_  
 _You'll see (yeah)_

 _ **All:**_

 _Oh we're not gonna take it_  
 _No, we ain't gonna take it_  
 _Oh we're not gonna take it anymore_

 _Oh we're not gonna take it_  
 _No, we ain't gonna take it_  
 _Oh we're not gonna take it anymore_

 _No way_

Ash stopped singing and played the solo on her guitar flawlessly, reminding everyone why she was the rockstar princess. Her fingers glided across the strings as she played the song she knew by heart. The contestants were moving to the beat and stood beside her proudly as she stood up for herself.

 _Oh Oh_

 _We're right (yeah)_  
 _We're free (yeah)_  
 _We'll fight (yeah)_  
 _You'll see (yeah)_

Ash stopped playing and started clapping, encouraging everyone to do the same as they sang once more.

 _Oh we're not gonna take it_  
 _No, we ain't gonna take it_  
 _Oh we're not gonna take it anymore_

She started up playing again, glaring at them once more, seeing them close to the door.

 _ **All:**_

 _Oh we're not gonna take it_  
 _No, we ain't gonna take it_  
 _Oh we're not gonna take it anymore_

 _ **Ash:**_

 _Just you try and make us_

 _ **All:**_

 _We're not gonna take it_

 _ **Ash:**_

 _Come on!_

 _ **All:**_

 _No, we ain't gonna take it_

 _ **Ash:**_

 _You're all worthless and weak_

 _ **All:**_

 _We're not gonna take it anymore_

 _ **Ash:**_

 _Now drop and give me twenty_

 _ **All:**_

 _We're not gonna take it_

 _ **Ash:**_

 _Oh pledge pin_

 _ **All:**_

 _No, we ain't gonna take it_

 _ **Ash:**_

 _Oh you and your uniform_

 _ **All:**_

 _We're not gonna take it anymore_

They all stopped when they saw them about to leave. They turned around to look at her once more, only to see the look of disgust and hatred in her eyes. They left without another word. Once they were gone, the audience erupted into cheering an applause as Ash and everyone took a deep breath, having just sang two songs in a row. She turned to everyone and smiled, "Thank you for having my back everyone. You truly are the best family I could have ever asked for." They had a bit of a group hug before Johnny pulled her close to him. She smiled at him then pulled him down by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. When they pulled back, they smiled and leaned their foreheads together. The craziness they had experienced over the past few days brought them closer together than ever. They wouldn't have changed anything, because everything was perfect when they were together.

Applause sounded throughout the theater as the contestants bowed, having given a mind-blowing performance.

They all knew, no matter what, they would always be a family. They would be able to lean on each other for support and deal with life together. Nothing could tear them apart now that they were all close. They were all together, and that's what mattered to them.

Ash leaned against Johnny and smiled, holding his hand in hers. She had one more song inside of her that wanted to share. She looked at Buster, "Moon...do you care if I sing one more?"

"Really? One more? Not tired yet?"

She smiled, "It's for someone special." She looked toward Johnny as she said that.

Buster smiled and nodded, "Sure."

Ash smiled and looked at Johnny.

"You're gonna sing again?" he asked.

"Yes...but this time...I'm going to sing to you."


	6. Seasons of Love

**Seasons of Love**

Johnny looked at her, confused, "You're...gonna sing...to me?"

Ash smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Johnny then smiled, "I have an idea. Why don't we sing together?"

"Like the other day?"

He chuckled, "Like the other day. What do ya say?" He held his hand out to her.

Her smile widened and she took his hand. They walked over to the piano where Johnny helped Ash on top of the piano once more as he sat at the stool. He started playing the keys once more, smiling as they started singing.

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes._  
 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear._  
 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes._  
 _How do you measure, measure a year?_

 _In daylights, in sunsets,_  
 _In midnights, in cups of coffee._  
 _In inches, in miles,_  
 _In laughter, in strife._

 _In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_  
 _How do you measure a year in the life._

The others started to sing as well, encouraged by the two love-struck teens

 _ **All:**_

 _How about love?_  
 _How about love?_  
 _How about love?_  
 _Measure in love_  
 _Seasons of love_  
 _Seasons of love_

 _ **Ash:**_

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_  
 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
 _Journeys to plan_  
 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_  
 _How do you measure the life_  
 _Of a woman or a man?_

 _ **Johnny:**_

 _In truths that she learned_  
 _Or in times that he cried_  
 _In bridges he burned_  
 _Or the way that she died._

 _ **All:**_

 _It's time now to sing out_  
 _Tho' the story never ends_  
 _Let's celebrate_  
 _Remember a year in the life of friends_

 _Remember the love_  
 _Remember the love_  
 _Remember the love_  
 _Measure in love_

 _ **Meena:**_

 _Measure, measure a year in love_

The powerhouse elephant drew out the note.

 _ **All:**_

 _Seasons of Love_

 _(_ _ **Ash:**_ _Measure your life)_

 _Seasons of Love_

 _(_ _ **Ash:**_ _Measure your life in love)_

They all finished and everyone started clapping once more when Johnny and Ash kissed once more. The curtains closed, ending the performance. They pulled back and smiled. The contestants all congradulated them. Buster came back and looked at all of them proudly, "Everyone...that was fantastic!" He looked at Ash and Johnny, "Especially you two. That was amazing."

They blushed, "Thank you."

Ash smiled, "Johnny was all the encouragement I needed to stand up for myself."

Johnny scratched the back of his head, "I didn't want you to get hurt...I knew that's all they would have done."

She smiled lovingly, "You just keep saving me."

"He does? When did he save you before today?" Rosita asked.

"Yesterday with Lance. Lance had stalked me and chased me, threatening to hurt or kill me. Johnny and his father saved me from Lance. I can never possibly repay him."

"That's so heroic Johnny!" Meena exclaimed.

"I was just protecting my girlfriend," he said, hugging Ash when she hugged him.

"She's right Johnny...you were heroic," his father said to him.

He smiled, "Thanks Dad...but I say you're the hero. You stayed behind, took him on, then took him back to jail."

"But...I'm not the good guy. I've got a long criminal record."

Ash stepped towards him and looked up at him, "No...you are a good guy. You called to check on us to make sure we were okay. You protected me even though you barely know me. You may have a criminal record...but I would say you redeemed yourself." She hugged his arm that hung down.

Johnny's father bent down and hugged Ash. He smiled and looked at her, "You...you really think I'm a hero?"

She merely smiled, "I don't think...I know. You're my hero."

Johnny stepped forward to stand beside Ash, "You're mine too Dad."

The older gorilla looked about to cry hearing that not only from his son, but his son's girlfriend. He hugged them both close and smiled, "Thank you. That means so much to me."

They stood there hugging for a few minutes before they pulled back. They shared smiled before they turned to everyone. Ash smiled at everyone, "We're all family. No matter what." She held her hand out, palm facing down.

Johnny placed his hand on top of hers, "We love each other."

Meena added her hand, "We have each others backs."

"We motivate each other," Rosita said, adding her hand.

"We keep it real," Gunter said, adding his on top.

"We don't take nothin' from no one," Mike said, jumping to the top to place his hand on every one elses.

Buster walked over and added his hand to the pile, "We stick together and never give up."

They all grinned and threw their hands in the air, tossing Mike up in the process. When he came back down, Ash caught him and they all laughed. He gave everyone a look before dusting himself off, "Very funny guys."

"Just messing with ya Mike," Johnny said, smiling.

The mouse smirked and shook his head at everyone, "A lot of animals wouldn't take your abuse."

"A lot of animals aren't you Mike," Buster said.

He grinned, "True. I guess I forgive all of ya."

Ash and Johnny watched all of their friends interact with their fingers laced together as they held hands. Everything was looking up for the two as they went from friends, to being in a fake relationship, and then to making the relationship a reality. They had family, friends, and each other. They couldn't be happier.


End file.
